


14 Centimeters Apart

by brokenletters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenletters/pseuds/brokenletters
Summary: "Kalau dilihat lagi, Kakak kecil banget, ya."
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	14 Centimeters Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada yang saya miliki selain ide yang saya tuliskan, dan tidak ada profit yang diambil berdasarkan tulisan ini.

"Kalau dilihat lagi, Kakak kecil banget, ya."

Kita Shinsuke mengerling, sudut mata menyorot adik kelasnya yang kini berdiri di ujung ruangan dengan sebuah sapu di tangan. Kiyoomi mempertahankan wajah datarnya seolah kerutan yang pelan-pelan terbit di dahi Shinsuke tidak menuntut penjelasan. 

Melihat tanda tidak ada kalimat lanjutan, Shinsuke menghela napas, menggeletakkan vacuum cleaner yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk bersih-bersih dan berbalik badan seutuhnya menatap Kiyoomi.

"175 sentimeter itu normal buat anak sekolah menengah, Dek."

"Tapi aku 189 senti, Kak."

"Berarti kamu yang enggak normal."

Andai kalimat tadi keluar dari mulut orang lain, Kiyoomi pasti sudah mengomel saat ini.

Tetapi ini Kita Shinsuke.

Shinsuke, yang sukarela datang ke apartemennya tiap ujung minggu untuk membantunya membersihkan tempat tinggalnya. Yang cara bersih-bersihnya dari awal membuatnya terkesima. Yang entah bagaimana terlihat manis dengan masker dan ikat kepala. Yang menjadi miliknya empat bulan belakangan. Kekasihnya.

Jadi Kiyoomi hanya tersenyum kecil, menaikkan satu alisnya terlalu santai meski sadar dirinya sudah memancing emosi Shinsuke. Ia menanggalkan sapu di tangan dan mendekati Shinsuke di sisi lain ruang tamunya.

Masih ada debu di gantungan tirai jendela dan di atas nakas tetapi entitas bersurai abu-abu hitam di hadapan Kiyoomi jauh lebih menarik untuk diberi atensi. Kiyoomi menunduk sedikit, menatap langsung ke netra legam yang menyorotnya sejak tadi.

"Itu bukan ejekan, Kak."

Shinsuke mendengus. "Terus maksudnya apa?"

"Cuma bilang aja, Kakak kecil banget."

"Tinggiku standar, Dek."

"Bukan. Bukan pendek, tapi kecil."

"Hm?"

Kiyoomi merentangkan tangan. Bahu tegas Shinsuke diraih dengan satu lengan. Shinsuke sedikit oleng tetapi ditangkap oleh dua genggam tegas yang memegangi tubuhnya erat, lantas dalam satu gerakan lugas menariknya tanpa sungkan ke dalam dekapan. 

Jarak yang ada di antara mereka diputus dengan begitu mudah oleh Kiyoomi. Dari spasi seminim ini, Kiyoomi bisa merasakan surai Shinsuke menggelitik pangkal telinganya dan wangi sampo jeruk menghampiri indra penciumannya. Napas Shinsuke tertahan, menyadari apa yang Kiyoomi maksudkan.

Figurnya kecil, dibandingkan Kiyoomi. Figurnya kecil, karena ia tenggelam di dalam pelukan si adik kelas.

"Kak Shinsuke kecil," bisik Kiyoomi pelan, napas khas mentolnya merambati puncak kepala Shinsuke.

"Kakak kecil, pas banget buat ditaruh di pelukan Sakusa."

Shinsuke menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu si yang lebih muda, tersenyum ringan.

"Iya."

"Iya apa?"

"Aku juga suka ditaruh di pelukan Dek Omi."

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
